Wintery Days and Lost Souls
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Henry and Takato have been friends for life. One day they go to school like normal, but no one they are frineds with is there. As Henry is walking home something takes him away and turns him into something not-quite human...
1. The Day It Took My Life Away

I don't really know why I write this, but it just came to me. Please tell me what you think and if I should write more.  
  
Wintery days and Lost Souls.  
  
Chapter 1:-The Day it Took me life away.  
  
Henry's pov.  
  
I wasn't very fond of the winter. It had a deathly icey wind. Sometimes when it frosted over at night, the leaves gave off a somewhat pretty glisten. But that didn't change the fact that is was so cold. We were fairly lucky this year. The summer had been full of warm sunny days. Naturally, my friends and I went on many little trips out. It was a summer we would remember for a very long time.  
  
Now, we were back in school. A good year, because we were one of the oldest or higher years, if you like. Bad because it was the start of a long course of exams. Not that I was bad at exams, I was a clever guy. I normally got over average test scores and everything, but that doesn't mean I enjoy them.  
  
Soon, it would be winter vacation. Christmas too, and my sixteenth birthday. My sister had once told me something about starsigns and Astology. I was a Capricorn, level headed, serious, sarcastic but a good sense of humour. I've had those words recited to me so many times now. However, it was an intrest of hers and it wouldn't be polite if I didn't listen to her from time to time.  
  
I liked the holidays, they were the happiest time of year. All of my family would be shopping for presents, gifts and decorations for the house. Just like other families. Sometimes I felt it could be a little boring, but saying so would be rude and selfish, so I kept it to myself. I liked our little family traditions, but doing the same thing over and over can get a little boring, don't you find? I did sometimes wish it would alter, only in the slightest. Not the happy atmosphere, just a few of the 'family traditions'. The slightest alterations could change the whole family, and that was something I paticularily didn't want to be part of or blamed for and I had the feeling that was exactly what would happen.  
  
Well, it was this morning that everything started to go downhill. I was walking to school, in the freezing cold, I should add. Takato would meet me about half way at the park. Then we'd carry on going until we reached the large iron gates. You know, the ones that make a school look like a prison. This morning, the courtyard was only half full. There could only be two explanations for it 1) everyone was ill with flu or 2) we were very early.   
  
Now don't think that what i'm about to say is offensive toward Takato. I like him and he's a friend but he can sometimes be a little too slow. A little really meaning alot. So the second one was unlikely. But no-oneshowed any sign of being the slightest bit ill on friday. However it was cold, so flu could be likely. I didn't know.  
  
As we entered the gates nobody came to greet us, as they normally did. None of our friends were here.  
  
"This is weird, d'ya think the others are alrite?" Takato whispered as though someone would hear. Which again was unlikely because their was hardly anyone who I knew here.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." I whipsered back, trying to cover up my own doubts.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. They proberly have some test they don't wanna do, or something." Takato laughed nervously.  
  
We walked around the school yard in silence. The uncomfortable sort. Thinking to ourselves about the others. Truthfully, I doubted Takato's response. It wasn't like Jeri or Kenta to miss a test, Kazu maybe but that couldn't have been right. I didn't know where they were, and it was begining to scary.  
  
The day passed very slowly. Without the other three it was very boring. The bitterness of the weather didn't improve on my mood either. Takato and I parted at the end of school at the point we had to go down seperate lanes.  
  
I walked, slowly. Carefully. Thinking about the day I had just had. It was so strange. Suddenly, I began to pick up my pace. Something inside my head told me to get home now. So I ran. I ran so fast I didn't think my legs were a part of me anymore. It was more like flying. I looked down at me feet and realised I wasn't running. Just kicking my legs about madly. I was in a sea of colour. Shapes and buildings were distant blurs. And I just stopped. I stopped moving completly and took a look at the rest of my body. A strange fuzzy feeling had taken over me. It felt terrible, like my insides were dissolving. The swishing of colours faded and faces appeared before my eyes. Family, friends, people from school I was aquanted with, everyone I had ever known in my life. The feeling was sweeping all over my body. Numb could be a good way to descibe it all.  
  
Then I started to ache. All over. Even my fingertips. Cold and warm rushes came over me. Everything I ever felt exited from everyone of my pores. I was left empty and I fell. Not stopping. Well not realising I had stopped. I think I died before I hit the floor. But this wasn't death. It wasn't life either. I don't think I ever worked out what had happened.  
  
After a long, long time I awoke. Rubbing the dust from my eyes and peering out of the small window in the new room I was locked in. Sunlight. Warm sunlight wrapped around me. Cloaking me like a golden velvet material. I was mezmerised by the light. So bright, colourful. It was drawing me in deeply. I couldn't stop myself walking toward it. But when I got closer it burned. I didn't understand. I had been in the sun so much. Maybe I was on the sun. I didn't know. I fell backwards, a thought striking my mind.  
  
I brought my hand upto my teeth. Just as I thought. Fangs. 


	2. In The Dream World

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Wintery Days ANd Lost Souls.  
  
Chapter 2:-In The Dream World  
  
I sat up in bed, sweating all over. I was still wearing the clothes I had worn to school. But I still had the fangs I had aquired in my so called 'dream'. The odd thing was sunlight didn't seem to bother me. I didn't truley believe in Vampire's as such but I knew the odd facts about what they were supposed to be like. Well the stereotyped ones anyway.  
  
Then I heard it, a more beautiful sound, soothing me back into a deep, content sleep. So I slept. And I dreamt.  
  
I was in a long binding corridor. It seemed to be more like a huge house. I looked down and I could see that I was high up, somehow something was calling me to a room further down the corridor. I followed it caustiously. I looked around the hallway.The wall was dark red with wooded panels along the bottom half. Large pictures of fantasy worlds and creatures were on the painted bit. It looked brand new.  
  
I came to the door, it seemed so inviting to me. I wrapped my fingers over the cold brass handle, gave a sharp twist and entered. Inside came as a shock. There was Takato, Kazu and Kenta on one side of a huge desk. Takato was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, as were the other two except their shirts were a dark blue for Kenta, and a black for Kazu. They didn't greet me as they normally did, just acknowledged my presence. On the other side stood Jeri and Rika. Jeri was wearing a long white dress with a golden sash around it. Rika had probaly objected to the dress, she was wearing a knee length skirt and three-quarter arms black blouse. Her her was in a low ponytail this time, and I had to say it, she looked nice like that. I looked down at my own clothes and noticed I was wearing a shirt and black jeans too.  
  
I walked over to the other guys but didn't say anything, as Takato put his finger to his lips. I could tell from here he was a little nervous about the whole situation.  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew open the door I had just come through, and the chair that was besdie the desk we were standing nearspun round, as if it were greeting it's owner. A high pitched feminine voices echoed throughout the room, in a laugh. Then a girl of about fifteen appeared in front of us.  
  
"Hello, you must me the new recruits." She said smirking, it wasn't a question but I had no idea what she was on about.  
  
"What do you mean, new recruits?" Rika asked  
  
"I mean you are my new team. The last one I can recruit then there must be another Vampire queen unless you succeed, then I can continue being Queen." She said, as if she had said it or heard it more than a million times.  
  
"How do we succeed?" I asked  
  
"By passing a test. By the way, i'm Queen Aryadney." said the female on the chair. 'At least we know her name' I thought.  
  
"What else would you like to know about me, Mr Wong?" She said.  
  
"You can read minds." was the pitiless answer I came up with.  
  
"Yes I can. Well shall I tell you who I am? Of course you already know my name, but let me begin my story. I was bought here, to this world, when I was fifteen, scince then I haven't aged a day in my appearence but I am actually 1235 years old. I still act like a teenager, look like a teenager and so on. You see, when you become a Vampire that is the age you seem to appear to everyone else. This world, My World, is the Dream World. Where you will meet people of your own age, and how you will travel to new dimensions. I created this, where we are. I was crowned Queen Of The Vampires at 200 years. My other teams have not been worthy, so I am hoping you will." Aryadney said simply. "By the way, on opur missions, you can call me Ayren.That was my name before I became what I am."  
  
"Why did you pick us?" Jeri asked fearfully.  
  
"Jeri dear, don't be frightened. While you are here no-one can harm you. Well no-one can harm you anyway as Vampires are immortal. I picked each of you very carefully, as you all know each other I thought you'd be a little happier with your friends. You each possess a certain special quality that greatly appeals to me. For example Henry is a pacifist. He's strong, but never willing to hurt anyone unless it's under certain circumstances. Rika, you are the opposite. Strong and willing to fight when called upon. Open-minded and opinionated. Also a carefree and sensitive young girl. Jeri, you are what we call the 'sweety' of the group. Loving, kind and funny. The others quality's should stand out to you."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" I asked, I was far more confident now.  
  
"well you'll find out when the time comes. You'll be called back here when you are neede. But I think thats enough questions for today. Goodbye." and with that she cackled and flew out of the room in the same sort of way she had appeared.  
  
Suddenly, as if by magic, each one of us fell to the floor. But it didn't stop at the floor we just kept on falling.  
  
I jumped up in bed, and once again bought my hand to my teeth. The fangs were there, but hardly noticiable. Was all that a dream, or was it for real? Was I now immortal too?  
  
So, what did ya think? Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
